


Everything I Do

by Syracard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abused Will Graham, Drugged Sex, Drugged Will Graham, Drugs, Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, Gaslighting, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hanninal is Hannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, It’s not nice to force an ear down someone’s throat Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessed Hannibal Lecter, Our little cannibal is in love, Poor Will, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone Help Will Graham, Sweet and twisted, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syracard/pseuds/Syracard
Summary: After drugging Will and forcing Abigail’s ear down his throat, he takes Will to bed and decides he wants to taste his beloved.





	Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty....
> 
>  
> 
> In case you didn’t see the tags, then I’ll put a warning here. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS!
> 
> Non-Consensual Drug use  
> Non-Consensual Kissing, touching, Oral sex.
> 
> So after we learn that Hannibal has seriously warped with Will’s mind during their sessions with drugs and stuff, there have been times where I wonder if he takes even more advantage of our poor Will by touching/raping him while he’s under the influence of the drugs. Obviously we wouldn’t know if he has, but for this story, let’s just say that he does.

The ear went down without a hitch and the doctor smiled as he stroked his beloveds face with a gloved hand. If only the gloves could disappear. He wiped sweat from Will’s face and his curls before standing up. The younger man had no idea what was going on, the effects of the drugs never cease to amaze the doctor.

While in his state, Will made these little noises that Hannibal found adorable. His eyes would open and close, open and close, and his limbs would feel like lead. In his mind Will is in a much better state than all the people he’s killed. Hannibal put his materials away before turning back to his beloved.

He pulled Will to his feet and said “Let’s get you to bed, William.”

Will could only groan in response as Hannibal dragged him to his bed. He gently laid his beloved down and lifted his legs onto the bed. Seeing how sweaty he was, the doctor pushed the sheets and comforter away and pulled Will up into a sitting position. He pushed the younger man’s shirt up and lifted Will’s arms before pulling it the rest of the way off.

He laid his beloved back down and stroked his curls, taking his eyes off of the beautiful face to look down at the rest of his body. “I wish you could understand what’s happening, Will. But sadly, that cannot be. To keep Jack Crawford from breaking my door down, I must continue to put you in these states, my love. But one day I will not have to.”

He moved his gloved hand down and stroked Will’s cheek. “And one day I will take you away from here. From all it. It will be just the three of us, and you will no longer be Jack Crawford’s toy. I long for that day, my sweet Will. But everything I do has purpose. And everything I have done since the day we met, I do because I love you. And if I have to kill all of them just to have you, I will do that, without hesitation.”

His thumb found Will’s bottom lip, and he stroked it. “I’ve spent so many years of my of my life going to art museums, operas, playing music, reading, cooking, drawing. I thought I knew what beauty meant, but I was wrong. I didn’t know the true meaning of beauty until I laid eyes on you that day in Jack’s office. Though you were very rude, I liked you. But for a time I had to watch you. I could not blindly fall for you, I had to see if you would become a problem that I would need to take care of...And I’m so happy that I never had to do that.”

He continued to stare at the now sleeping Will until he pulled his hand away from his mouth and replaced it with his lips. The doctor has dreamt of how it would be to kiss him, though he always dreamt of doing it while Will is coherent and able to consent.

The kiss was as soft as the younger man’s lips. He pulled back a little before kissing him again with more pressure than the last. Then he kissed his cheek and made a trail leading to his ear. “You are the only one who has ever truly _seen_   _me_.” Soon the doctor climbed onto the bed, hands finding pale ankles as he sat on his knees. Will’s body gave a slight jerk, but he was still fast asleep. Dexterous fingers trailed along the cheap fabric of his pajama pants. Hannibal groaned at the idea of feeling him in silk.

_One day._

He slipped his fingers under the hems of each pant leg and slowly ran his hands up and down his calves, the dark hair tickling his fingers. When he pulled his hands out, he grabbed one leg and moved it out of the way so he could slot himself between the younger man’s thighs.

Hannibal brought himself closer until their clothed crotches bumped against one another, and the older man groaned. It’s been some time since he was last with someone, and he could tell it was the same for Will. Perfect. Wanting to feel that again, he wrapped one leg around his waist and rolled his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Will’s until they were both hard.

The doctor wanted nothing more than to roll them both to orgasm, but he wants to make tonight as memorable as possible. He may never get another chance like this.

He forced himself to stop and pulled back long enough to look down and admire the big tent in the younger man’s pants. Hannibal grabbed the hardened length through his pants and felt his mouth water. The normally composed doctor was graceless as he all but yanked the front of Will’s pants and boxers down, coming face to face with the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen.

The doctor then looked up at his sleeping beloved and said “You are so beautiful, my love. And even though tomorrow will be extremely stressful for you, I would still like to relieve you of some of your stress for now.”

Without another word he freed Will of his pants and boxers and leaned down, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him into his mouth. His pre-come is far from sweet, but Hannibal is in love nonetheless. The doctor took him all the way down with no trouble, moaning around him. Having Will in his mouth is better than all the meals he’s ever prepared, and he would gladly have him every day for the rest of his life.

Part of him wanted to suck him quickly, but he knew doing so would be a mistake. If Will were anyone else, that’s exactly what he would do, but since this is Will, he will cherish every second of it. So he took his time with his beloved, committing the taste and scent of him to memory. Every now and then Will’s body would jerk and he would make those lovely sounds from earlier, but he still had no idea what was being done to him.

Will whimpered when he came, filling the older man’s mouth with his bitter seed. Hannibal drank it down as if it were the finest wine before pulling away. Hannibal was still painfully hard, and he thought about how it would feel to be inside Will. He could almost feel the warm, silky feel of the younger man’s walls wrapped tight around his cock, determined to milk him dry. It was enough to send Hannibal over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as he ruined his silk boxers. When he was finished he sighed and went into Will’s bathroom to grab a washcloth.

He cleaned his beloved and striped down enough to clean himself off before putting his spiked clothes back on. The feeling was odd, but he’s had much worse. After redressing Will, he stroked his cheek and said “When you wake up tomorrow, everything will change. But I will forever be grateful that I got to share one perfect night with you. Sleep well, my darling.” He kissed Will’s forehead and then his lips before covering him up with his forgotten bedding.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\•//////////

 

While he was making himself some breakfast his phone rang, and he smiled when he saw Will’s name on the screen. Before he could even speak, Will was screaming and crying from the other end. He could hardly understand a word The younger man was saying, and he had to pull the phone away from his ear more than once, fighting back his smile the entire time.


End file.
